


Healing brilliance

by LadyPrussia



Category: GOT7, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Healing au, Jaebum and Jinyoung are both studying healing, Loosely based on Tamora pierce Tortall universe, M/M, Middle Ages, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, but you don't need to have read it to understand the story, with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung are both rival healers at the University, but when the time comes for their apprenticeships things are swapped up when Jinyoung get's Jaebum's dream and Jaebum Jinyoung's.Following the two healers of their years as healers as they slowly grow from rivals to adults to lovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request:
> 
> Jinyoung x Jaebum medicine / healing au.

When Jinyoung first meet Jaebum he wanted to kiss him he was so handsome, an hour after he meet him he wanted to never talk to him again and a day after he wanted to punch him in his stupid handsome face.

They meet each other while they were both studying healing in the capital, Jinyoung from a long family of healers was known for his potential before he even arrive, his family name had long reach and he was expected to walk in the footstep of his ancestors.

He had almost 3 month’s where he could shine, everybody wanted to be in group with him and he was seen as almost a god with his fellow students. Not that he expected anything less, his gift was strong and his mother had forced him to learn healing from before he could even walk.

But as the 3 month mark hit Jinyoung’s peace was up, Jaebum was from a small town in the mountains a nobody who had gotten admitted to the university for his unnaturally strong gift and natural healing ability.

And he was amazing…

Fuck Jaebum…

Jinyoung was a nice person, he really was no matter what everybdoy else said! He had wanted to take Jaebum under his wing to help him find his place at the university just like he had done with both Mark and BamBam before. Both of the students was from different countries, knowing nobody and had struggled with fitting in with their accents. Whole Jaebum were a native to Cathak his accent was thick making him stand out from the snobby university students who had lived their entire life in the capital.

The think was that Jaebum didn’t seem eager for Jinyoung’s friendship like the other two had been, he had just laughed at Jinyoung “I don’t need your royal highness help.”

Jinyoung had just looked confused at him “I’m not from the royal family, while our family is linked I am not seen as a royal.”

He had expected Jaebum to apologize and for them to go on like Jinyoung had expected all the time, but instead Jaebum had grinned at him “then you should stop acting like you are shouldn’t you baby?”

With that Jaebum had left him standing in the hall like an idiot, he had never before had anybody who dared treat him like that! Just to make it worse on their first practical lesson after Jaebum had gotten there he managed to finish his task before Jinyoung.

The older student had a lot more raw energy than Jinyoung had, while yes he did not have Jinyoung’s technic or finesse, but he instead had the energy to just force his way through a healing, not having to worry about his technic and to perserve energy like the rest of them.

Jinyoung felt like Jaebum had personally done it to spite him, especially since he had smacked Jinyoung on the ass as he walked out of the practice room winking at him “that is how you do it baby,”

He wanted to personally kick back Jaebum to what ever mountain he came from, Jinyoung was suppose to be the best! Not the best at just some things, but the best at everything! While yes Jaebum couldn’t beat him in most of the classes that was mainly just technic, anything where he could just force his way through he would over take Jinyoung easily.

And to make it worse he had a decent gift for other stuff than healing, where Jinyoung had little to not gift for things other than healing, his family had almost been selective breeding for generations. Something he luckily wouldn’t be forced to since he wasn’t the odlest son, small miracles.

Mark and BamBam liked Jaebum, which just made Jinyoung angry, he had done his best to look after the two and now they ‘refused to pick a side in this childish side’ and to make it even worse for the next year of their university stay Jaebum insisted on calling him ‘babe’ and ‘flirting’ with him at any chance that he got.

He frustrated Jinyoung, first the flirting was annoying he knew Jaebum didn’t mean it and he was probably just doing it to spite Jinyoung. That was the kind of person Im Jaebum were, a shit head that would try to get under Jinyoung’s skin with flirting.

Both only took another year at the university where they were rival’s before they got put into apprenticeships, and since the world seemed to have decided that it was against Jinyoung Jaebum ended up in an apprenticeship under his oldest brother and Jinyoung under a combat medic something he didn’t want to work with!

At first he thought about complaining to the headmaster, he had wanted to work with kids! He loved kids, it was Jaebum that liked being in the grim of a battle healing arrow wounds and other stuff like that, not Jinyoung! It wasn’t that he was afraid of blood or skemish, it was just… he hated fighting, he hated sitting in the tiny medic tent and having to choose which soldiers he could actually save and which one it was better to just give up on.

He would get frustrated with arrow wound after arrow wound, angry at the headmaster to place him here where somebody like Jaebum with what seemed to be an endless pit of magic would do so much better, it wasn’t fair! It wasn’t right!

It took 6 months before Jinyoung’s master and himself got pulled of the frontline and back to the capital for a few weeks of rest before they would be put back on the front line to help defend against the newly released immortals.

Jinyoung had let go of a lot of the anger while being in the battlefield, or at least he thought he had let go of it, he had just been focused on saving as many people as he could. As soon as his master, his brothers energetic and vibrant wife, had noticed that he like the rest of his family was better with details and technique than just power healing he had been set to mainly heal poisons, something that required a lot of focus and technique. Over the time they had lost a lot of soldiers to spidrens poison fangs, normally they were assumed dead already, healers not having the time to save them, better using their energy on saving people they had a chance with.

But he had gotten good at the poison, hovering his hands over twitching bodies as the poison wrecked their body, slowly leading it through the bloodstream away from organs in out the wounds they were injected into. It didn’t take a lot of magic, but instead a lot of focus, technique and concentration.

As Jinyoung finally managed to step inside his family's house in the city he wanted to yell out a hello, but was interrupted by a toddler running around buttnaked just for the tiny boy to be swept up into the arms of Jaebum who were running after him. Jinyoung was exhausted and did not have the patience to deal with Jaebum “What are you doing here?”

His voice was cold and hard, he was so tired he couldn’t be nice even if he tried to, and Jaebum looked surprised at him “Jinyoung? You are already home, we thought that you guys would stay another few months, awww was real work to hard for you baby?”

What happened next was not something Jinyoung was proud of, but 6 months of hard work, war with immortals and constantly feeling soldiers die around him and him not having the time to save them had weaned him down, with what brain power he had left he had swept his cousin away from Jaebum, and then gathered every part of magic he had in his body and showed it at the other healer.

Now Jinyoung wasn’t an experienced combat magic at all, but he tried his best to form his powers into heat and damage with his mind instead of it’s normal lilac healing stream, it worked as a botched fireball was thrown from Jinyoung’s hand to Jaebum’s body. It was terrible really, more heat than actual fire, but it did it job and that was what was important as Jaebum was forced to the floor and only managed to raise his magic shield in the last second saving him from his future of being a burn victim.

Jinyoung turned away from him not even looking at his fellow apprentice on the floor looking at his cousin in his arms, the young kid looked with a giant grin at Jinyoung “fire!” he giggled.

Jinyoung just nodded, fire indeed and then he left with the child to servant meant to take care of it, before managing to find his own room and collapse in his bed with the intend of sleeping until they were going back on the battlefield.

When he woke up he was greeted with big warm brown eyes looking disapproving down at him “You know when I thought about you acting up I always thought it would be you throwing yourself head first into a spidren yelling at it until you scared it away, not you throwing a fireball, a terrible one if I must say, at your brothers apprentice.”

That made Jinyoung feel bad, even if him and Jaebum was bitter rivals and he was angry at 1him for taking his dream apprenticeship away from him he knew that throwing fireballs at people wasn’t the correct thing to do “are you mad at me?” Jinyoung looked sadly at her, he had never wanted to disappoint her.

His master was a tall woman, dark skin as traditional for Cathaki’s she wasn’t a noble like them, but she had been chosen since her healing gift was strong and powerful much like Jaebum’s “mad? I am more disappointed that you were that terrible at throwing a fire!”

Her laughter was warming and it made Jinyoung’s sleep heavy bad relax a little “He acted like I hadn’t been working hard!”

Her hand was heavy on his shoulder as she squashed it “Ignore him, he is just trying to get under your skin, he wanted your apprenticeship just like you wanted his, yes I know you didn’t want me as your master or this job, but you have done good job Jinyoung. I hope that it means that they are going to send more technique focused healers to the frontline, both coldfangs and spidrens are running wild and we there is no other cure than pulling the poison out, I and many other power focused healers can’t do it. Don’t let anybody take what you have done away from you, yes I healed more bones than you did, but those soldiers you saved from the poison will never forget you.”

Jinyoung nodded “thank you, it means a lot to me that you have this faith in me,” Jinyoung had to admit that seeing Jaebum again, seeing Jaebum having what he wanted had an effect on him, and effect he wasn’t proud of.

His master just patted him on the head “that said you brother want to rip you a new one, so I brought you food and I would recommend sneaking out of here.” yeah… he loved his master.

Jinyoung had a month back at the capital, and everyday he had to look at Jaebum’s stupid face all the time, even if Jinyoung had to admit that it was a pretty stupid face. Jaebum just like Jinyoung had grown up during his apprenticeship, where Jinyoung had melted away the baby fat and soft features that he normally had from living a noble life doing healing Jaebum had matured in his features his hardlines that had been awkward earlier had softened down and matured, stupid handsome face… but still stupid.

After their ‘fight’ Jinyoung had expected Jaebum to be terrible to him or be angyr, but Jaebum acted like nothing had happened he still refused to call Jinyoung by his name instead going with baby even in front of mother who found it adorable, which Jinyoung saw as offensive.

It was first when Jaebum and his brother came to see them off that there seemed to be something wrong with Jaebum, the older male seemed sour and slightly upset. Jinyoung at that moment felt compassion inside him, he felt that maybe it was time for them to stop this fight, but the same time as he felt that compassion and need to bury the hedget the wind carried Jaebum’s word to him even if they weren’t meant for him “why does he get to go? I’m a better healer than him, and it’s not like he cares anyway! He is just going to waste the time.”

Jinyoung’s blood ran cold at that, the need to bury the hadget was replaced with the need to bury Jaebum, how fucking dare he? From that day on he swore to himself, that not only was he going to be the best battlefield healer there were, he was going to make Jaebum eat his words and cower at his feet.

He didn’t say goodbye to Jaebum, he refused to even look at him instead holding his head high as he swung himself up on his horse anger fulling him and he was sure that he almost radiated power as his gift responded to his anger, Jaebum was going to regret this, he was going to regret ever saying that to Jinyoung.

When they arrived at the camp Jinyoung threw himself into healing with a determination he hadn’t had since he was a child deciding to get into the Cathak university without his family's connections. Jinyoung threw himself into every option he had for healing, as the country was slowly recovering from the famine only to deal with the immortals instead, a lot of what the squad Jinyoung and his master was assigned to did was to help farmers who were attacked by spidrens, hurocks and killer unicorns. The worst was spidren, giant spiders with human upper bodies and poison fangs.

They seemed to have taken to Cathak’s warmer climate better than their allied nations like Tortall, and just to make it worse coldfangs had started showing up as well. With no human master to decide what they needed to protect, they seemed to claim small areas as their own disregarding the humans already living there.

Jinyoung threw himself into work, no longer limiting himself to just healing what he was told to, the soldiers from their wounds and poison, going out in the farm community to provide whatever healing they could need no matter how much he was out of powers.

Jinyoung had grown up spoiled and privileged there were no way around it, he hadn’t known the hardships of trying to farm their desert lands, while emperor had cut down on how much the nobles spend on themselves, they were still nobles, but Jinyoung found himself liking the commoners that he worked with, and they took a liking to him when they saw him heal people.

At first he had done it to spite Jaebum, but the more he learned about these different farmers in different places the more he liked them, he had long since swapped out his soft breaches and shirts for more sturdy ones, he learned to ride hours upon hours only stopping for the horse to rest just so they could reach another farmer place with issues.

It wasn’t glamorous work at all, having people throw up on him when he forced poison out of their system, at his first turn he had hated it and even gotten annoyed at the sick soldiers or commoners, now he tried to be kind. Jaebum’s words heavy in his mind, that he didn’t care. Jinyoung would care, he was a goddamn good healer.

As the summer went by Jinyoung thought less and less about the apprenticeship he had left behind and his anger about losing it started to fade, but his anger about Jaebum still burned hot in his blood. He now used it as motivation instead, when he thought he couldn’t do more that he had no more magic to give, he would remember those words and push harder. He fainted more than once pushing too hard, but seeing a farmers wife or a soldiers comrads gather around them happy as the victim woke up.

The hardest part was accepting that not everybody could be saved, it was hard, but sometimes it was too late, or the damage to severe. His first trip out with his master each death had shaken his core and more tears than he would like to admit had been spilled, he no longer let it happen.

He never got used to the death’s, he never would not mourn them, but the no longer chipped away on his will to live, they only fueled his need to be better and stronger.

Children were still his weakness, the worst was three children, they had been playing near a herd they were watching over not knowing that a coldfang had settled close to them, Jinyoung and the company he traveled with was called there, when they arrived the scene was terrible two of the kids had already been torn to pieces and one child a young girl no older than Jinyoung’s nephew was lying on the ground poison wrecking her body.

The farmers had managed to scare the coldfang away, but it was close by and it was to risky for them to go and gather the girl. Plus it was common knowledge that there were no antidote for coldfang poison, only a skilled specialised healer could save her. Jinyoung wanted to throw up at the sight of the dismembered children, but the one little girl still alive needed him.

The healing had been hard, the poison had already wrecked many of her major organs and Jinyoung was breaking a sweat with the concentration. While he managed to save her life she would lead her life as a cripple, Jinyoung would never forget that day. He had been ready to apologise to the farmers, trying hard to hold in the tears at his failure, but instead he had been almost tackled in a hug from the girls parents “thank you thank you my lord.”

He thought it was sarcasm at first, until a soldier a kind man named Jackson“They are just happy to have their daughter back, had you not been here she would be dead like the rest. I know you see it as failure, but they are just happy.”

With those words Jinyoung smiled at the parents, maybe everything was going to be alright.

Months went by, and as summer turned to autume and atummed froze over to winter Jinyoung and his master was called back home. Luckily winter meant that spidrens and coldfangs went into hibernation, and everybody got a break.

As Jinyoung arrived back at the university, not even going home to worried that he might actually kick Jaebum in the face if he knew how to. What waited him at the university was unexpected, meeting up with the master healer he got told that his training time was over and he was given the blood red robe showing him as a high level healer.

Jinyoung almost couldn’t believe it happened, and he was so happy, until it came to the time where the robe was actually given to him and he saw during the cermony that Jaebum was graduating as well and given the blood red robe.

For the three months of winter they didn’t see each other, normally Jinyoung would have spend the time charming girls at court, but he had gain perspective and he spend the three months working on poison antidotes and other stuff for his work.

While yes he had gotten a job offer at the child hospital, but he had turned it down without even telling his family, he had found the real passion in his work with the riders and he had already been approved to working with Jackson’s squad again.

As he turned up early spring to ride out with the riders fade decided to give him the finger… Jaebum was waiting with the riders as well and he smirked at Jinyoung “Hey baby”

This was going to be a long year.


	2. And then they had sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget this I promised!

Jinyoung hated Jaebum, there was no doubt about that, but he was also fucking thankful for Jaebum. Did that make sense at all?

Jaebum and Jinyoung had both been assigned to Jackson’s unit, and as spring warmed up Carthak all the spidren that had been hiding away from the cold emerged with their newly hatched offspring and they felt like they were back to the start again.

He never thought he would feel relieved about being back on horseback, but with the solid creature underneath him and a place to reach he felt almost at home. It was kinda a joke wasn’t it? That nobleman Jinyoung who all his life had wanted was to work with kids, now he was the lead technical healer for the Queen's Riders, and spent most of his time in the saddle.

It had taken Jinyoung two months to warm up to Jaebum. Not as a person of course. Jaebum was still a terrible person that would tap his ass after a long day spent healing and refused to use Jinyoung's name instead referring to him as ‘Baby’. So much for hoping that it had stayed at university.

What Jinyoung had warmed up to instead was Jaebum as actually a good and useful healer. It was clear that Jaebum was burning for healing and this job, just as much as Jinyoung was.

And maybe Jinyoung still felt like he had something to prove when he remembered Jaebum’s words. The spring started easily, but it came back with vengeance. Two months in Jinyoung was out visiting a family close to the town they were in. The wife was pregnant and she had already miscarried twice, so she had begged in her letter for one of the healers to come to her and see if they could check the child she was carrying.

Jinyoung had been the one who had offered to go, leaving behind the rest of the riders and Jaebum. Jackson had at first wanted to send at least one rider with him, but Jinyoung had set down his foot saying that he was an adult and he didn’t need a baby sitter, the couple lived pretty close by anyway.

For a second it had kinda looked like both Jaebum and Jackson was going to insist, but in the end Jackson had sighed grabbing Jaebum on the arm to pull him away looking over his shoulder at Jinyoung. “If you die, I am going to find somebody who can resurrect you just so I can personally skin you alive.”

Oh the irony, Jiyoung came back to the town only to meet with an almost completely drained Jaebum covered in blood that wasn’t his own. “Jackson,” was all he managed to gasp as he saw Jinyoung, “I can’t… I tried… he is going to die! Help please, we can’t lose him!”

That was all Jaebum needed to say before Jinyong sprinted towards the tent. Jackson was lying in one of the makeshift beds other soldiers around him. Most of the other shoulders looked like they were actually going to end up okay, but Jackson’s veins was clearly visible through his skin showing that he had been poisoned and it was way to far along already.

Spidren there was no question about it, it would also explain why Jaebum had looked so panicked. When Jinyoung first had gotten into the town, while Jinyoung had tried to teach him how to heal it, he never got the hang of it.

Jinyoung himself was worried that it was too late, that he wouldn’t be able to save him. But he was damn well going to try. So he threw himself into the healing, he located the bite to Jackson’s stomach so he focused on the extremities his head, fingers and toes, pushing the poison out of him while shielding his heart making sure it didn’t take damage.

He wasn’t sure for how many hours he sat there with Jackson, but as he collapsed over him all drained of power the officer was sleeping soundly and his life was safe.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how he got to his bed. He was pretty sure he passed out at Jackson’s bedside, body drained from all its powers and even basic abilities like opening his eyes was too much. He had faint memories of being lifted from his spot next to Jackson’s bed and carried to his own tent that he shared with Jaebum.

He wasn’t sure who carried him, but he was sure and a little bit embarrassed to admit that he might have cuddled up to whoever it was firm chest.

Next day was hard for Jinyoung, while he had saved Jackson’s life, he hadn’t been fast enough to remove all the side effects as Jackson had a weird spasms in his sword hand. Jinyoung blamed himself, but Jackson was happy as he hugged Jinyoung. “Yes I might never wield a sword again, but I’m alive. Plus the Queen's Riders aren’t just soldiers, we also need strategic captains and stuff like that. And if that doesn't work then maybe I should actually do what my parents wanted me to do and attend the university instead of just hoping I don’t accidentally blow something up.”

“You have the gift?” It was Jaebum who… creepily had been hanging in a corner and somehow Jinyoung hadn’t even noticed him there. Maybe Jaebum had a secret life a cat thief… Wouldn’t surprise him at this point.

Jackson shrugged. “Yeah runs in my family. I never wanted to use it though! Wanted to be a soldier, I was so sad when the Shang warriors didn’t want me, but then again I was 13 at that point and that would probably make me way to old for them, but a child can dream.” He looked down at his hand. “I mean it though Jinyoung. Don’t blame yourself or be sad. I’m alive, but it does look like I will have to leave you guys, can I trust you not to do some wízardy battle to the death over who is the best healer?”

“None of us has combat magic!” Jinyoung tried to insist at the same time as Jaebum laughed “He already tried to fireball me when we were younger!” The thought of what happened back in the capital Jaebum’s words as he left burned in his soul.

He could feel how the anger was washing over him, instead he hugged Jackson maybe a little bit to harshly as a goodbye before he took his leave. With the thought of those words whirling around his head and he couldn’t be around Jaebum.

He wasn’t sure why it annoyed him so much. Plenty of people had said things in a similar manner towards him, but for some reason Jaebum’s word hurt deeper and he felt angry at the older male for having the audacity to make him feel like that.

For the first time Jaebum didn’t seem happy with just leaving Jinyoung alone as he stormed into the tent the two shared. Because yeah they shared tent and every night Jinyoung had to fight himself from stabbing Jaebum to death in his sleep because the fucker snored!

“Okay that’s it! What is your issue?! You are like a goddamn child!”

Oh yeah… That was the wrong thing to tell Jinyoung who nailed Jaebum to the floor with his stare. “What is my problem?” His voice was cold like ice. “Let me tell you my problem! YOU!”

“Me?” Somehow it seemed to come as a surprise to Jaebum, which it really shouldn’t of.

“Yes you! You are the most annoying and frustrating person I have ever meet in my life!” He was now all up in Jaebum business and poking him hard in the chest.

For a moment both of them were just staring at each other, waiting to find out who would break. Neither were really sure what it was that was going to break until it happened. The both snapped at the same time, mouths being pressed together in an almost violent fashion that seemed more like bird fighting than actual kissing.

Teeth ended up clacking against each other mid aggression. Jinyoung had no idea where he even got this passion from, he never even kissed anybody before! There had been studies to study and people to heal! He didn’t have the time to do silly things like romance! And nobles were annoying!

Turned out that the romance novels he liked to read while they were riding came into hand. Jinyoung was actually pretty sure that Jaebum had managed to pull blood, but just as soon as he tasted the iron in his mouth the wound was closed again by Jaebum’s magic. He never knew that healing could feel so good, but as Jaebum’s magic flew through him to the bite it felt…. Amazing.

He couldn’t stop a moan from leaving his body and two seconds later strong hands were placed on his ass and for a second Jinyoung wanted to to complain about how harsh Jaebum was being, until he felt himself being lifted upwards and then he understood the point. He helped Jaebum by jumping up and wrapping his legs around Jaebum’s waist securing his hands behind the olders head, one of them buried in his hair.

Nothing was soft or sensual about what what going on, it was all aggresion and passion. Jinyoung never thought he was actually attracted to Jaebum. Then again he didn’t think he would ever find the time to be attracted to another person he was to busy. He was placed none too gentle on the bed with Jaebum’s heavy weight still on top of him as his ass got fondled.

One especially hard grab on his ass was followed by Jaebum biting his neck like he was trying to become a vampire for the day. “Fuck your ass baby...”

So all other humans would probably have seen the pet name as something nice, something soft and cute. It didn’t do that to Jinyoung, instead it lit a fire inside of him to not lose to Jaebum he refused to! He managed somehow to get them rolled around in the bed so Jinyoung was instead perched on Jaebum’s lap holding him down by his shoulders. Even if Jaebum’s hand was still cupping and massaging the 8th world wonder known and Park Jinyoung’s ass. “Don’t call me that!” Jinyoung hissed and marked his words with a  bite to Jaebum’s collarbone quickly followed up with the soft pink color that was Jinyoung’s magic gliding over the bite healing it.

It seemed that the healing had the same effect on Jaebum as it had on Jinyoung. Intense pleasure, as the magic flooded through him. Jinyoung had never thought of using healing for pleasure, then again it wasn’t really straight up pleasure now was it? Healing always had a edge of pain to it apparently the two seemed to get off to. Which they probably shouldn’t think too much about.

Jinyoung had only ever been with another person once, and that person was Jackson. They had both decided not to ever talk about that again, there had been way too much alcohol involved in it. While Jinyoung could admit that Jackson was objectively good looking, he also would like to never think of Jackson naked since he was… Jackson. Nothing negative about it, just… Jackson.

He was never going to admit that to Jaebum though. Because Jinyoung knew that Jaebum had been popular at the university. He knew he had slept with more people than Jinyoung had fingers and toes. While Jinyoung had been slaving over books, Jaebum had been having fun. And the way Jinyoung knew it it would almost seem that Jinyoung was seeking out the knowledge. But in reality he had at first not known until he had stormed into Yugyeom’s room demanding to know why the younger had not been at their lecture!

What he had found was Jaebum on his back on Yugyeom’s bed with hands solid on the youngest naked hips as he grinded him down onto Jaebum’s tongue. Jinyoung had let out a not so manly scream he would forever deny ever happened.

“Aw you don’t like being my baby.” Jinyoung actually growled at that, because fuck manners at that point when he was pulling his shirt off at the sametime bearing his bare upper body. God he was happy they spent so many hours in the saddle and doing active work. While he had always been thin Jinyoung had over the last few years built on his upper body making him look a lot more lean than just thin.

“Could you just shut up for once, your voice is a turn off.” That was a lie, but Jaebum didn’t have to know that Jinyoung thought as he half aggressively pulled off the older healers shirt.

Jaebum was a cheeky fucker though as he let his hand run to the front of Jinyoung breaches to cup him none too gentle. “You sure about that?” Jinyoung was hard, there was no way around it he was turned on and just needed to get off.

Both seemed to know that there was no way in hell that they wouldn’t be having actual full blown sex, there wasn’t the time for it and they both knew that neither would be able to hold out that long. It wasn’t like either got much ‘fun’ when they were with the riders, and there was little chance to getting yourself off when you were sharing a room with somebody else especially since that somebody else was each other.

The goal was now to see if they could actually manage to get each other in some shape of naked as Jaebum un tied Jinyoung’s breeches enough to pull them down and fucking finally get a grab of that naked ass in his hands. God it was better without the breeches.

It took more not so graceful rolling before they managed to both get naked ending up with Jinyoung on the bottom as well, nails boring into Jaebum’s shoulders. Jaebum like the true gentleman he was spit into his own hand before starting to stroke their erections together. Like really Jaebum, you are a healer in a healer tent! You should know better and be able to come up with something better turns out the strength of boners are more powerful than brain power.

Luckily Jinyoung was too much out of his mind to actually come up with something snappy or sassy about Jaebum’s lack of good hygiene or generally good ideas. So normal people would assume that there was something soft between them that the moment was actually romantic. That would be wrong. There was nothing romantic about the way that Jaebum was almost violently jerking them both of while holding himself up above Jinyoung with the other hand while at the the same time going full on starved vampire on Jinyoung’s neck healing the bruises as soon as he bite and sucked them into it.

Jinyoung not to be out done had taken to rip his nails over Jaebum’s back leaving the skin bloodied and opened and then letting the light pink glow of his magic heal it and close the wounds again. No words were exchanged between them other than groans and moans. Both were so close, so fucking close and Jiyoung wanted to warn Jaebum, but he never got to as one especially hard bite was delivered to Jinyoung’s collarbone which was enough to push him over the edge and force him to cum.

Jaebum followed only few seconds later as Jinyoung bore in his nails especially deep into the olders back leaving both of them panting cum splattered between their chests. Jaebum having more or less collapsed on top of Jinyoung.

The mood between them was broken as Jinyoung wheezed out. “Please move, you are way to fat to lie ontop of me.”

Jaebum couldn’t stop himself from laughing a bit, little did he know that he wouldn’t be laughing very much longer because nobody seemed to have teached Jaebum that he really shouldn’t mess with coldfangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! We are getting closer to the end!


	3. The end?

The aggressive sex between Jaebum and Jinyoung didn't stop from that night. It kept going between them at anytime where either of them were feeling stressed or they just somehow managed to get on each other's nerves. Which was a lot to be honest. It was a stressful job and it wasn't like they had ever really learned how to get along. If anything they seemed to actually master the art of getting on like oil and water.

Jinyoung knew that they shouldn't be doing it, he knew it was a bad idea. The thing was that Jinyoung was a romantic at heart, no matter how much of a cold heart he seemed to have or how much he tried to act like he didn't care it was all just a front. In reality he cared way more than he would allow himself to think about. He cared what people said about him and he wanted real love he really did. He wanted somebody to love him for all he was and he knew that he couldn't just do casual, it wasn't how he as a person worked.

He knew that at some point he would 'catch' feelings for Jaebum, but he couldn't stop himself either. Whether it was from giving in when he was pressed against any available solid surface or for himself to tease Jaebum any option he had.

Which turned out not to be that hard since Jaebum seemed to be extremely weak for Jinyoung's ass or his more petite waist. So all Jinyoung had to do was put a belt on his waist showing off or wear a pair of tight breaches. He revelled in the power he had over Jaebum, he revelled in how he could feel the hungry eyes of Jaebum on him.

What Jinyoung hadn't realized was that he was getting attention from other than Jaebum. He had been so focused on driving his fellow healer up the wall that he hadn't noticed hungry eyes settle on him. He left the makeshift infirmary late on evening, knowing that Jaebum would be waiting up for him. The older healer had been staring at him like he was going to take Jinyoung in the tent in front of all the patients. Of course in the end he hadn't (not that Jinyoung was sure he would have stopped him) instead Jaebum had left in a huff, but not before whispering into his ear that he was going to take him apart bit by bit as soon as he got back to their tent.

Jinyoung didn't get to the tent before he was being pushed up against a tree. The healers had placed their tent a little outside of the camp since they placed wards around their tent they were in no danger and they preferred that nobody else could hear their... activities.

At first Jinyoung thought it was Jaebum who had been to impatient to wait. But he quickly noticed how it wasn't he couldn't feel any magic aura and instead of the dark brown of Jaebum's hair this person had a split colour of white one side and black the other. “Bobby? By the goddess what are you doing! You should be sleeping you have a shift early in the morning!”

Bobby's smirk was wide as he kept Jinyoung's smaller body pinned against the tree. “Don't you think it's teasing enough?” He shifted to only using one hand to keep Jinyoung pinned as he settled for letting the free hand now run down Jinyoung's sight and it was clear now what Bobby meant.

“No it isn't like that!” Jinyoung could feel panic rise in him as he noticed he couldn't get free from Bobby's grip. He was a healer and Bobby was a queens rider! The only fight Jinyoung had ever been in was when he was 5 years old and he had won that by crying loudly enough for his baby sitter to come and scold the other child! Jinyoung was not made for an actual fight!

In the moment of panic he forget that he was a mage and even if he wasn't a warmage he could probably make enough power to push Bobby away or to burn him seriously. Instead he just panicked oh god what was going to happen to him?

Luckily for once the world seemed to be on Jinyoung's side that a push of light green magic pushed Bobby away with a force that really was overkill forced the rider to take a short flight through the air. “What is going on here Rider Bobby?” Jaebum's voice was in a tone Jinyoung had never heard before, Jaebum was a light guy easy to smile. While yes he did enjoy to tease Jinyoung and sometimes Jinyoung himself felt that it was going to far, but he was never malice or evil spirited.

But that Jaebum was gone replaced with somebody that Jinyoung couldn't really recognize. He had no doubt that this Jinyoung would tear Bobby apart and not even feel bad about it. It scared Jinyoung a little while also making him feel a little more safe and the panic that had been taking over his body was slowly leaving him again.

“What the hell?” Bobby was sitting up from where the blast of Jaebum's magic had landed him on the forest ground. “This is none of your business.”

“You are touching somebody without their consent, that is my business.” Jaebum's normally handsome features was twisted in a snarl, but as he took a grip of Jinyoung's arm and pulled him towards him his grasp was soft. Jinyoung could have gotten out of it if he wanted to, not that he did. Right now Jaebum's solid body felt like they best idea that had ever been.

Bobby got on his legs dusting himself up to try and regain some kind of high ground or whatever he thought it did. “This is between me and Jinyoung.”

“No,” Jaebum's voice was like ice, “there is nothing between you and Jinyoung, me and Jinyoung have an arrangement.” That made Jinyoung feel a little surprised. He didn't know that Jaebum saw it that way, while yes Jinyoung had never been with somebody else and didn't plan on it while this thing they had was going on, but he hadn't expected Jaebum to do the same.

“You two aren't together,” Bobby sneered, but he turned around “whatever not worth it anyway, tell your whore not to dress like that then.”

Jinyoung felt like he was almost shot in the heart at that. He wasn't some common whore right? How you dress didn't decide shit like that! Jaebum seemed to agree. “How Jinyoung dresses has nothing to do with you or me. He could go naked if he wanted to. It is just clothes and it doesn't define us.”

Bobby didn't answer that. Instead he just took a slight awkward walk towards the main camp, it was clear that Jaebum's blast had sent him flying which meant he must have landed on his ass and hurt himself now leaving him to walk like he had been ploughed by the entire camp. As Jaebum turned his attention toward the younger male his voice turned worried. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Jinyoung could feel how Jaebum's magic flowed over him searching for any wound or nick that it could heal, but found none.

Finally Jinyoung managed to shake off what happened as he settled his startled and slightly scared features back into that of an ice queen as he freed himself from Jaebum's side.“I'm fine, just surprised.” He felt like he wasn't sure how to treat Jaebum anymore after what had happened.“We aren't together.” His mumbled voice less steady as he would like.

To that Jaebum looked a little uncomfortable as well. “I know we aren't. I know you don't love me, but what we have is something, and we are healers together. Healers in arms? I care for you, I might find you bloody annoying when you do stuff, but I have respect for you. And what we have is something, even if it isn't love it's something. And I don't share well, and I know you don't either.”

Well he was right in that.

That night they went to bed in the same bed for the first time without having sex first. Jaebum folded almost protective around Jinyoung, like he was trying to protect him from the world.

Jinyoung knew that things had changed between them the next day. While yes they acted and talked like nothing had, but Jinyoung could feel something underlying in their.... relationship? Had changed, and Jinyoung actually welcomed the change. He knew that he developed feelings for Jaebum that night, he should have known that it was just a matter of time before it would have happened anyway. But Jaebum's little speech had pushed him over the edge, how could he really turn that down?

They both acted like nothing had changed, neither sure how to act otherwise much to the slight grins of their fellow Queen's Riders who had watched them grow closer over the time and they were all betting on when they would finally admit they loved each other.

Had everything happened naturally, then it would probably have taken a few months if not longer. But a certain coldfang seemed to not be happy with the pace. Jaebum and Jinyoung had been split up, one going with half the rider corps to deal with a mention of ogres plaguing a farm the other to deal with a coldfang. It was routine jobs.

Jinyoung hadn't thought a second about leaving to deal with the ogre. Neither him nor Jaebum had ever gotten injured during a mission. Normally Jinyoung would have been sent to deal with the coldfang. But the farmer's wife was pregnant with twins and after a pregnant woman had screamed at Jaebum not to touch her he had been scared of pregnant woman always leaving Jinyoung to deal with them because they seemed to like the other healer.

Of course it was when they were split up that something should happen. Jinyoung was in a great mood when they got back to camp they had managed to finish the job without any fighting at all. The two ogres who were terrorizing the farm was just confused and they didn't actually want to fight. In the end the farm had gotten two new farm hands since ogres naturally liked farming and people in general were getting a lot more accepting of immortals at that time.

But as soon as they entered camp, they knew something was wrong as a rider came up to Jinyoung in panic. “Please you need to help him! We have tried everything we can but the poison is slowly killing him!”

The rider was a new one fresh out of training. Youngjae if Jinyoung remembered right, he was a soft and sweet one that Jinyoung at first had been worried about being to soft for the rider, but after Jinyoung had seen him fill spidren after spidren with arrows it had been sure that Youngjae had a spot with the riders for a reason. “Who is injured? Where is Jaebum?” Jinyoung questioned as he quickly unsaddled following Youngjae to the infirmary. He expected Jaebum to be there trying his best to heal the injured, holding and slowing the poison waiting for Jinyoung to arrive but that was not the sight he was greeted with.

Instead it was Jaebum lying in the bed, having convulsions as the poison travelled through his bloodstreams heading towards the heart. It was clear that the poison was far along, even further that it had been with Jackson. Normally at that point it was when Jaebum and Jinyoung would say that somebody wouldn't survive and the healing would be extremely painful to the point of people begging to be killed instead of having to suffer it even more.

Jinyoung could feel the panic raise up in him. “Jaebum!” He was quickly at the olders healers side, the gift flowing from his hands before he had even made contact with the man in the bed. The poison... it was very close to his heart and had already touched other major organs. This was going to be hard, fuck Jinyoung had never managed to save anybody who was so far along. NO! He was not going to lose Jaebum, fuck he couldn't lose him, he hadn't told him... fuck no he couldn't do it. He thought of all the words not yet shared between them, words and feelings that he knew was between them.

No he was not going to let Jaebum die! He refused! He couldn’t, the goddess fucking owed him one after all the shit he had seen. He bit hard into his lip and then he started pushing his magic into Jaebum ordering one of the riders to hold him down as he started to seizure. “Don’t let him move and hurt himself. Place a cloth between his teeth so he doesn't injure himself!” There was no space in his voice to argue he was cold and hard at that moment. He had to save Jaebum and no human mistake was going to stop him.

As he looked into Jaebum he easily found the poison that was all over his blood and he slowly started to push it back from Jaebum’s most important parts. Brain and heart first focusing on keeping both of them alive. He didn’t even notice how Jaebum started to shake even more under his hands, he noticed nothing in the real world he had to save Jaebum.

Jinyoung could see how bad the damage was. How it was burning away in his veins and how it had touched his liver now. No he wasn’t going to accept it. He was not going to give up on Jaebum, and even as his powers was begging for him to stop, when Jaebum’s body was screaming at him to stop, screaming that the pain was to powerful that he couldn’t take it Jinyoung ignored it. He was not going to let the other healer die on him! Not before they had actually talked about it, about this thing between them! NO!

He gritted his teeth and pushed more of his gift into Jaebum, chasing and burning the poison everywhere he found it, he could feel how he was running out of power he could feel how he was reaching the bottom of his pool he could feel how he was using his own life energy at that point, he was not giving up on Jaebum! He refused.

It took hours before Jinyoung finally looked up from Jaebum’s body looking straight into the worried eyes of Youngjae who asked with shaking voice. “Is he...?”

Jinyoung didn’t get to answer as he fainted, having used too much of his gift and life energy to stay awake his body forcing him to let go of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end...
> 
> I am thinking of maybe writing two different ends, one where Jaebum actually dies and one where he survives, would that be something you guys would be interested in?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My Personal Tumblr!](http://prussiankpop.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Writing Tumblr!](http://rofics.tumblr.com/)  
> [Here is my progression post, this is where you can see how far along I am with the new chapter and other stuff like that!](http://rofics.tumblr.com/post/162511996737/progression)


End file.
